During the past few decades, there has been an increasing interest in power metal oxide semiconductor field effective transistor (MOSFET) technologies for use in high-voltage (HV) applications that require power devices.
In conventional HV applications, a power MOSFET which functions as a switch is typically manufactured externally to an integrated circuit of a controller (e.g., an inverter controller) which controls ON/OFF of the power MOSFET, because several obstacles exist in the integration technology of the power MOSFET and the controller circuitry. For example, integrating the power MOSFET and the controller on a same chip will cause large die size and thus increasing the cost.